


Spoiled

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day smut, and Hela has a praise kink, in which reader tries and fails to Dom, soft!Hela is Best Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Hela's been stressed lately, so reader takes it open herself to help her relax on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> This should have gone up Saturday, but I had a Bad Day, so please enjoy it now.

You’d been noticing for some time that Hela seemed more than a little stressed as of late. She would come home from the Compound exhausted, seemingly hardly having the energy to do more than shower, eat dinner, and go to bed, and while that was fine for you, you were worried about the toll that it was taking on her.

Hela was not exactly the best when it came to taking care of herself, something you had picked up very early on when you’d first met her at Avengers Compound, and you could think of no better time to spoil her than on Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t her first time experiencing the holiday since she’d come to Earth, but it was her first time experiencing it _with you_ , and your first time getting to spend it with _anyone_ , so you already knew that you were going to absolutely spoil her. As soon as the New Year had hit, you’d begun planning. Deciding what food you were going to make or order, what kind of flowers you’d have for her, the whole nine yards. You’d even made sure she’d have the entire day off so that you could spend it pampering her.

You took great care to make sure your alarm didn’t wake up Hela, despite the fact that she could probably sleep through an entire tornado and not move a muscle, and once you managed to extract yourself from her arms and make sure she was still sleeping peacefully, you tiptoed out of the room so you could set your plans into motion.

Your first order of business was, of course, setting about making Hela breakfast in bed, and you knew how much she _loved_ pancakes, so you had pre-made the batter and gotten everything all set up so you could come straight downstairs and start making them.

Within half an hour, you’d made enough for the both of you, including eggs, bacon, all the pancake toppings Hela could want, and even a pitcher full of mimosa, more for Hela than for you, as she much preferred alcohol more than you did. Carefully placing everything on a tray, you carried it back up the stairs, thanking your lucky stars that you managed not to trip even a little on the way up, and by the time you nudged the bedroom door open, you could see Hela stirring and stretching as she woke.

When she finally met your gaze, she gave you a sleepy little smile that left your heart fluttering. “Morning…”

You smiled as you sat down on the bed, placing the tray over both of your laps as you leaned over to kiss her sweetly. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Hela smiled a little more, and kissed you back just as gently. “Happy Valentine’s Day… What’s all this?”

You hummed softly, already making a plate for Hela. “It’s breakfast in bed, because you deserve it. You’ve been really going through the wringer over at the Compound, lately, and I just… I wanted to spoil you.” You smiled a little shyly as you passed the plate over to her.

“Well, I’m certainly feeling spoiled,” Hela mused as she started cutting into the pancake, but rather than take a bite herself, she held the fork out to you so she could feed you, and you laughed softly.

“Hels, this is just one small _part_ of spoiling you today.”

“Oh?” Hela quirked an eyebrow as she took her own bite of food. “Do I get to ask what all I should expect?”

“Mmmmmmno. It’s a surprise.”

Hela only laughed. “I suppose I should have seen that one coming.” She poured both of you a drink and handed you yours before smiling a bit. “…to a day full of spoiling.”

You smiled, and clinked your glasses together, already excited for just how much spoiling you had in store for her.

* * *

The day passed much quicker than you had anticipated, but there wasn’t a second of it that you didn’t spend absolutely spoiling Hela. All morning spent cuddled up in bed together, trying to toss fruit into each other’s mouths, Hela’s favorite takeout for lunch followed by a cheesy romcom with commentary from Hela that left you laughing so hard you were certain you’d have abs by the end of the day, and then finally dinner, comprised of Hela’s favorite home-cooked meal that you made.

As Hela moved to clean up and do the dishes, you took the opportunity to set your final plan into motion.

“While you do that, I’m gonna run up to the bathroom. Just come upstairs when you’re done.” You gave her your signature smirk, so she’d know you were still very much in a playful mood, and she laughed.

“I’m not responsible for any dishes broken in my haste to get upstairs to you.”

You just grinned and hurried up to the bathroom, where you’d hidden _several_ vases of roses and a container full of petals. You knew you’d have to work fast, so you immediately started filling the bathtub, pouring in a healthy amount of bubble bath before sprinkling rose petals in and setting the vases up around the room. You’d never been more grateful that you’d moved out and gotten your own apartment separate from the Compound, especially one with such a nice master bathroom that had the biggest bathtub you’d ever _seen_.

Almost _too_ perfect for the shenanigans you intended to get up to.

You had just turned the water off and made sure it was just the right temperature when you heard Hela come in behind you, closing the door quietly behind her, and you turned to look at her just in time to see her expression as she took everything in.

“….Y/N, this is too much.”

You only shook your head, and stood up so you could walk over to her, wrapping your arms around her. “This is nowhere _near_ what you deserve.” You leaned up to kiss her cheek sweetly before grinning. “Now, come on, off with those clothes.”

Hela smirked. “Darling, if you wanted me to strip all day, you could have just _said_ something.”

You fought the urge to blush dark red. “…tonight isn’t about me. It’s all about _you_ ,” you insisted as you started to take your own clothes off, waiting for Hela to get in before you followed after her.

“Oh, is that so?” Hela teased, settling down in the tub and swatting at some of the bubbles and rose petals in an innocently playful way.

But you couldn’t stand how insufferably cheeky Hela sounded, and you rolled your eyes as you pulled her over so she was straddling your lap, smiling up at her sweetly. “I mean it. I’ve… seen how stressed being at the Compound so much has made you lately. You’re hardly taking care of yourself anymore. In a lot of ways. But tonight…” You allowed your smile to get a little more mischievous. “ _I’m_ going to take care of you. In one of the best ways I know how to.”

Hela grinned at you, wrapping her arms around your neck loosely to pull herself closer to you. “And just how do you plan on doing that, sweet girl?”

You swallowed thickly, trying not to think about how much Hela calling you _that_ , in that _sultry_ voice absolutely turned you on. “…stop distracting me.”

Hela only laughed, and leaned down to kiss you, pressing herself flush against you, which made it all the more easier for you to waste no time in snaking a hand between the two of you so you could start lazily circling your fingertips along Hela’s clit.

She gave the softest little “ _oh_ ” into the kiss that you’d ever heard her make, and it only made you want to kiss her more, so that’s exactly what you did, bringing your free hand up to tangle in her hair and keep her close to you as you deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip the very second she opened her mouth to moan.

You were in no hurry whatsoever, so you kept up the lazy pace for a long while, as long as Hela would let you, and eventually, Hela gave an uncharacteristically pitiful little whine, drawing back enough so that she could look at you, and you delighted in how flushed her cheeks were, though whether it was from the warmth of the water or your actions, you couldn’t tell.

“What is it, darling? Tell me what you want.” Your voice was soft; you really didn’t think you had any real capacity to be _dominant_ , but Hela seemed to be enjoying playing along.

“….more…”

“More what, angel? You have to be a little more specific.”

Hela whined again, grinding her hips down against you a little more desperately. “….faster.”

You smiled, and kissed her jaw sweetly. “Good girl.”

That sent an absolute _shiver_ down Hela’s spine, and you couldn’t _not_ comment on it, deciding maybe it would be fun to lean a _bit_ more into being dominant, as you circled your hand a little faster, with a little more pressure.

“Do you like that? Being called a good girl?”

Hela could only manage a soft little whimper as she nodded her head, one hand gripping at your shoulder so hard you could feel her nails digging into your back, and the other holding tightly to the edge of the tub, like it would give her some sort of leverage as she kept rolling her hips.

You hummed softly, trailing a line of kisses down her throat and across her collarbone. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you? My best girl…” Despite your best efforts, you were right back to being soft again, but Hela either didn’t notice or didn’t care, beside herself in her desperation.

“…. _only_ yours….”

You hummed softly, and kissed her again as you finally took a bit of pity on her, pressing two fingers into her and curling them just how you knew she liked it, and Hela immediately whined into the kiss, rocking her hips to meet every single thrust of your hand and wrapping both arms around you to keep herself upright as the both of you moved.

The soft sound of Hela whimpering and moaning and the gentle slosh of the water against the edges of the tub were the only sounds that filled the tub for the longest time, and it was peaceful, despite the fact that Hela was _very close_ to coming, and you were _very close_ to getting her there, and by the time she finally came, her face was buried in your shoulder, and you had one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her held against you as she quivered and trembled in the afterglow as you worked her down.

You loved on her for a long time after that, whispering how much you loved her, and how much you loved getting to be the only one that gets to see her like this, but you could tell that the longer you stayed curled up like this, the closer Hela was to dozing off, and it was with reluctance that you tilted your head back a bit so that you could see Hela a little better.

“You know… I’d planned on much more than that, but you seem so sleepy…” You didn’t mean to tease, not by any means, and you gently brushed Hela’s hair out of her eyes as she smiled tiredly.

“…give me a few minutes… I’ll wake back up again…”

“…you want me to wash your hair, in the meantime?”

“….yes, please.” Hela managed to get herself sat up in front of you, with enough space that you could start rinsing her hair, and for a few minutes, she sat in silence as you lathered her hair and rinsed it gently. “…I do have a card for you. Thor and Loki said I should at least do that,” she admitted, a little sheepishly.

You hummed softly, and kissed her shoulder. “I don’t care about that, you know. I’m just glad that I got to spend the day _with_ you. That’s all I could have ever asked for.”

“…still. I don’t want you to think I wasn’t prepared, or didn’t know what day it was.”

“Even if you didn’t, I wouldn’t have been mad at you. Not in the least.” You kissed her shoulder again after you finished rinsing her hair out, and when Hela turned her head to look at you again, you kissed her again, smiling when you felt her reach for your hand and bring it back down under the water. “Whatever my angel wants.”

Hela hummed softly and let her head fall back against your shoulder, and it wasn’t long at all before she was murmuring your name like a prayer as you brought her to bliss time and again, until she was nothing but a whimpering mess in your lap, and you were certain she was going to fall asleep right in the bathtub.

The tingling sensation in your arm as Hela dozed off curled on top of you once you finally managed to get her out of the water and into your bed was a small price to pay for finally getting to see her so relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
